Roulettes of Love
by Misstheatrical
Summary: "If I told you I love you, would you believe me?"  "Stop playing riddles with me. Of course I won't believe you!" Sam told him, but deep-set disappointment plagued her voice.    They thought their romance was improbable. Boy, they were wrong. DEAD WRONG
1. PrologueForeword

**Prologue/Foreword**

_Okay, I know this may sound like the typical run-on-the-mill love story, but I'll try to add some twists and turns. Would you believe me if I tell you that I have planned this crossover ever since 2004? Yeah it's been 6 years and it's only now that I got the chance to write this fanfic down, mainly because I had no idea what fanfics were before. This is an experimental fanfiction. Meaning, I only made this story to check on the reader's reaction towards the nature of my story and the pairing before I put on my "real" fanfiction which I have formulated six years ago when I was still ten years old :D_

_Um, the pairing is unusual, I know that. I know some of you might go ranting on Sam/Tim Scam or Alex/Martin, or even Martin/Diana, whatever else you readers invent. But I just want to say that I've had this plot and pairing even before the crossover was introduced, and I wouldn't let six years go to waste by disregarding my plot and wanted pairing. Oh well, it's just that opposites attract. I know it's cliché, but it's just that. So, please don't ever tell me to switch pairings or whatever. Instead, I'd appreciate it more if you comment/review. Flame it up! I'd be most happy to read what you think of the story._

_**A/N:**__ I'd be doing attitude adjustments especially on Martin's character. HUGE character adjustment. So please bear with me. Thank you!_

_** ~Misstheatrical~**_

_**Samantha "Sam"**_ is considered one of the smartest girls at Malibu University. She is very beautiful but is never really particularly good in socializing and dating. She loves normal things girls would do such as shopping and hanging out, especially with her best friends Alex and Clover. She has a sister who died five years ago in a mysterious fire. Some say that it was an accident, however, evidences proved that it had been a planned crime all along. None of the secret agents and super spies could solve the mystery behind the deadly fire.

One night two years ago, her life changed forever during a masquerade ball, as a total stranger captured this beautiful lady's heart. But as fate would have it, she never got the chance to know his name or see his face. Now, she knew he was lost forever out of her knowledge. Meanwhile, unexpectedly, she found out that her parents had planned her an arranged marriage from the day she was born and she wasn't very pleased with it. Will their relationship sail through rough waters constantly? Or will she learn to open up her heart to this guy whom she detested from the very beginning?

_**Martin**_ is a rich, no-good, immature, and popular guy who earned a reputation of being such a playboy. Throughout his life, he has been surrounded by luxury, cool cars, a huge mansion, popular friends, pretty girls, and all the fame he could get. His father is a scientist, at the same time, his family owns chains of Hotel Suites throughout California and Connecticut. He has a sister named Diana who studies in London. Life couldn't get better for him, until the day he found out that his parents from the very beginning has gotten him an arranged marriage, leaving him in despair for the fact that he's being forced to be detached from the world he used to revolve in. Life will never be the same for Martin ever again, as he is bound to one girl for life. Will he break through the bond that was pre-arranged? Or will he finally learn what it means to find true love? What will he do when he finally uncovers his masqued Cinderella?

_Additional characters_:

Clover, Alex, Jenni, Tim Scam, Jerry Lewis, M.O.M, Billy, Diana, and some additional fictionals


	2. Chapter 1: Fate Intervention

_**A/N: Opps! I forgot to label this as crossover. But it's okay right? :D**_

**Omniscient POV**

Him.

It officially marked the second year she got her heart marked down towards some total stranger. She doesn't even know who he is, never even gotten the chance to know his name. It was just a surreal fantasy of a masquerade dancing. But that was two years ago. Sam knew she wasn't going to see him again. It was downright impossible.

That day was another typical run-on-the-mill day for Sam, Alex, and Clover. It was Saturday and they were doing their usual shopping routine, hanging out, and a few quick dates. Well, Clover on the date thing.

Sam suddenly got an urge to buy latte on the nearby coffee shop, so she dragged her best friends to the store and they waited in the lounge for their lattes. The coffee shop was immensely large, fully air-conditioned, and shades of brown accentuated the walls, giving it an atmosphere of pleasing ambience. When the latte was ready, Sam volunteered to get it from the counter table. But weirdly enough, she had been unusually clumsy today.

"I'll get it."

"Yeah sure, Sam. But we must hurry so that I could buy that chic new shoes at Sophistiquée before Mandy gets her hands on them. It's the only pair in Malibu," Clover said, obviously excited for the chance to outshine Mandy…again.

**Sam's POV**

I got the hot drinks from the counter table, carrying them on an aluminum steel tray. I couldn't understand why I was feeling rather odd and dull today. Not to mention clumsy. Troubled? You bet I was! I just couldn't explain why.

I was walking over to our table, when suddenly, I tripped over before passing a guy with his laptop. And I guess you could tell what happened.

I lost my balance, the tray still in my hand, but the cups filled with latte flew towards my unassuming victim's laptop. Every single drop of the drink came pouring in on the laptop, electric shots came out in sparks as the screen blacked out.

*Uh-oh…*

Realizing what just happened, I quickly stood up and tried to get the cups off the laptop, trying in vain to wipe the wet screen and keys, saying "Sorry" for the nth time. Now, practically, the whole shop was looking at us and I kept on calling myself a klutz.

"Sorry? That's it? Sorry?" my victim shrieked out loud that I thought the shop was going to burst. Now, it was when I realized that he was extremely handsome, got sharp features, and has an absolutely perfect physique. But I couldn't pay attention to that now, not with him freaking out. "How the heck are you going to pay for my $10,000 laptop now?"

"T-ten t-thousand?" I stuttered at the thought. A lump grew in my throat as I began to imagine my mother grounding me for life when she finds out. "I-I have to pay for it?"

"Well, duh! You don't think I'd let you run away now, would you?"

At that time, I was about to lose my head, cry, and hide in Mars. $10,000? You have to be freakin' kidding me! I don't have that kind of money. I barely have $2000! All because of my clumsy self, I owe a total stranger big time.

"How can I pay for it when I don't even know you!" I shot at him, but he scoffed at me in disbelief.

"You don't know who I am? Seriously?" the stranger laughed. "You have to be kidding me!'

"Well, air head, seems as if you're not the center of the universe, huh?"

Suddenly, he grabbed the Rouge and Hint magazines from the nearby stand and brought it near my face. I could clearly make out his face on the front cover, and that made me more anxious and nervous.

"See there on the cover? That's me! Martin Mystery. World's most famous agent, Face of the Year for three consecutive years, and Top Five Hottest for this year. Not to mention, my family owns a chain of Hotels and Resorts in California and in Connecticut. How could you not know me?"

*…crud…*

I felt shivers run down my spine, and I stood there shocked and frozen to death. I couldn't care less about the other titles. But knowing his status as a world famous agent and owner of the luxurious hotel suites didn't seem a promising thing to be up against.

"Y-you're Martin Mystery! I can't believe it!" I said in awful surprise. A few weeks ago, I wanted to see him so badly (as Jerry and Clover said he was that "great" and "awesome"). But now, I would give up the world to miss this opportunity. It came in the worst possible way.

"So, how do I pay for it?" I asked him, not looking him in the eye. I was still hoping for last minute mercy, but I knew I would be getting none.

"Well, your mess, your work."

"What do you mean?"

He then pulled out a white address card and handed it to me.

"That's my address. Go there tomorrow and pay $1000 for your damage-"

*$1000? That's a relief!*

"-and that's not all."

*oh darn!*

"You have to work as my slave for about three days. Yep. Three days would do," he grinned evilly while my jaw dropped in shock. "And after you're done with the card, you can auction it on e-Bay or something. I bet my fans would kill to get that card off you."

This jerk actually has fans? I've met hobos a thousand times nicer than him! For a guy who looks immensely gorgeous, he was no doubt the biggest jerk I've ever met in my life. I admit, I guess the villains we beat up in WOOHP were angels compared to him. He was impossible and plain despicable. I couldn't care less if he's Martin Mystery. He was a jerk and that sums it up.

He then slipped out of the coffee shop and before leaving for good, he left his last words of doom.

"Tomorrow. Seven in the morning sharp. Don't be late. And come alone. If you think you can escape me, you're wrong. I'd search the world if I have to." He then disappeared.

When he was gone, I still stood in shock. Pale as if I just saw a ghost. Boy, he sure was demanding and conceited. Afterwards, Alex and Clover ran to me.

"Sammie! Are you alright?" Alex worriedly asked me.

"Yeah. I guess so," I lied.

"That bastard! He was going way overboard!" Alex shook her head in disappointment.

"Who cares? He's hot!" Clover giggled and Alex and I both eyed her. "What? I'm just saying the truth! Besides, Sam could have him anyway. I've got Blaine."

"No way! There's just no way I'm going to fall in love with that type of person," Sam immediately said, marking her conclusion to the statement.

"Oh don't get too conclusive, Sammie. You'll never know for sure what's ahead of you."

"Oh yes I do know what's ahead of me. Slave work tomorrow…darn it."

_**So? Comments and Reviews anyone? I'd be most happy to read what you think :D**_

**~Misstheatrical~**


	3. Chapter 2: The Sealed Pact

**Sam's POV**

A deal's a deal. So, even though I'd rather jump off the cliff than meet that freakin' bastard, I had practically no choice but to be his slave for three days in his enormous mansion.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"Okay, so what do I have to do first?" I asked him hastily. I was suppose to have a movie marathon with Alex, Clover, and Britney, but perhaps I won't be able to go because I will be doing my slavery work for three days.

Martin suddenly dumped a big, thick red and yellow folder into my hands. Gosh, he even has his signature flames on his things. It's creepy.

"What is this?"

"Your list of things to do," he answered me nonchalantly.

I opened the folder and saw writings filling up the papers from top to bottom, side to side, back to back. It was a whole endless torture of chores for me to do. And trust me, ¾ of them weren't easy.

"Uhh…these are all chores? Not homeworks or something?"

"Yeah. Chores. My dad asked me to do them all, but since now you're my slave, there should be no problem, right?" Martin said in fake enthusiasm.

"You're disgusting," I spat the words at him. At least I still have some dignity left in me.

"Why, thank you for the compliment. Now get to work!"

So, I worked the whole morning until my hands were worn out and I was undoubtedly exhausted. I opened the fridge to sneak some drinks that hot afternoon, and I saw a glass of apple cider. As I tried to open the lid, I mindlessly walked on the wet floors I just mopped and slipped a little. The apple cider came squirting out of the glass and it spilt on someone wearing a red and yellow shirt.

*Oh darn!*

For the second consecutive time, I had spilt beverage on him. I was in sooo much trouble now.

"You Klutz! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU AND DRINKS?" Martin exploded in so much rage. I had stained his favorite shirt.

That's it! That was my last dangling nerve! He was in it for me now.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you enjoy seeing me suffer while doing your dirty work?" I screamed at him.

"Did you just talk back at me?" Martin asked, shocked.

"Yeah, so? I can talk to you in any way I want to! And I can kick your face if you don't shut up either."

"That means triple work for you," he threatened.

"You know what, I don't even care anymore if I have to pay you $10,000 as long as I never see your face ever again! I told you I was sorry when I accidentally dumped the lattes over your laptop. But this next thing is NOT an accident and I will NEVER apologize either.

The next thing I know, I opened up a can of grape juice and poured it on his head, the liquid dripping over his face and styled hair. "Now that was on purpose."

I threw the can on the floor of front of him and stormed out of the mansion in rage.

_***End of Flashback***_

It has been three days since I last saw his freakin' gorgeous but hellish face, and I hope I'll never see it again.

It was 7 p.m., and I was reading Shakespeare's Sonnets, while listening to the songs in my iPod when suddenly, my mother arrived in our dorm, fancily dressed as if going on a party. A formal party.

"Mom? You're here!"

"Get dressed Sam, we're going on a party," she said.

"On a school night?" I was a bit surprised. I never really hung out at parties except those Friday school dance nights.

"Yes. We're seeing an old friend of your father and I's. So, just let Clover and Alex dress you up. You have to look your very best this evening."

I didn't know what was going on. But I just followed my mother. Clover chose a velvet fitting evening gown for me, which really emphasized my small waist. Alex styled my hair, curling it up and letting my orange locks flow freely. They did light make-up. Not too much, but just enough to emphasize my facial features. And that was it. I was all set for God-knows-where.

"Perfect! You look very beautiful. Now, let's go. We don't want to be late for this splendid dinner," my mom said enthusiastically. It must be something very exciting since my mother couldn't stop talking about it on our way to the most expensive restaurant at Malibu, "Edelweiss Restaurant."

There was a long line outside of the restaurant but the three of us just cut it, gave the person at the podium our names, and went in right through. Inside the lights weren't as dim as what you see in movies but red velvet curtains draped the windows and bright luminescent chandeliers hung above the low ceilings. Each table was decorated beautifully and symmetrically.

"Oh, there they are!" my mother pointed at the far edge in the free way, where there was a table. At first, I was actually excited to meet up with my parents' old acquaintance. There were three people sitting on the chair. A middle-aged man with graying hair who looked like a scientist, a brunette with purple clips on her hair, and a blonde boy who weirdly looks a lot like…

*NO WAY! It can't be…*

"Samantha! You're here. A pleasure meeting you," the old man greeted me with a genuine smile.

"Nice to finally meet you. You are beautiful, and I heard you are equally intelligent as well," the brunette said. "By the way, my name is Diana." I returned their greetings.

But then, I stood and caught the eye of an ever-familiar face I will never forget for the rest of my life.

"Jerk?" I asked, the statement directly aiming at him.

"Klutz?" he backfired at me. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Well, I must ask the same thing to you too."

Without another word, we took our seats and ate dinner. Actually, the food was very delicious, but the sight of Martin nearly made me lose my appetite.

My mother and Martin and Diana's father were happily talking and chatting, while the three of us were bored to death.

"You must really be happy about what our parents are planning, right?" Diana suddenly spoke up, but then realized neither of us knew what she meant. "Oh right. Both of you didn't know. But just for the record Sam, I really wish you good luck. I don't know how you're going to face this for your entire life, but I know somehow you'll manage. I did for the last fourteen years of my life. "

"Umm…thanks," I was unsure of what to say.

Suddenly, our parents faced us, their faces beaming with unexplainable happiness.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this. And I don't want to extend much of the excitement we hid for the last eighteen years. You guys…" Martin's father started then briefly paused. "…are getting married!"

"M-M-M-MARRIED?" we both shrieked in unison. No way was this happening. No way was that jerk airhead going to be my fiancé.

"Dad, please tell me you're joking!" Martin laughed in disbelief.

"Of course I'm not joking, son. I know it will take a while for things to settle in. But when you were born, your mother's last wish was for you to have an arranged marriage. We both figured out that it would be good for setting your foundation as the next inheritor of the hotel chains we own. Plus, Diana also said it would be a wise thing to do to get your head off material things and girls ."

With that, Martin glared at Diana, who just calmly smiled and freed herself from any guilt.

"Mom! I'm marrying this person for his own benefit? Am I like an add-on or something?" I asked.

"No, Sam. We both planned this eighteen years ago. We knew you two would be soul mates so, we made a pact and made a move ahead of destiny. We lost contact of each other, but then, we were reminded of the promise we made. Your father wanted this too," my mom happily told me.

*Oh crud! This is going to be hell*

"So, my marriage is already set? And my fiancée is this person?" Martin tried to argue.

"And I have to marry this conceited jerk?" I pointed to him.

"Isn't that great, Martin? Your fiancée is extremely beautiful and has the highest IQ in Malibu University?" Diana nagged him.

"Great? Marrying a nerd is…great?" Martin asked sarcastically, angry at everything.

"Well, say that in front of someone who's marrying a jerkface! And FYI, I'm no nerd!" I hissed at him, outraged.

"Tell me about it! I've practically spent years living with this guy who's suffocating me with his big ego!" Diana told me. "But Sam, please please change him or whatever. But, I just wish you luck. Living with Martin is like hell on earth, believe me. Been there, done that."

"The hardest part was telling you guys. But since that's over, you both are now officially engaged to be wed!" my mother said joyously, which bothered me a lot. Can't they all see that there's no way in heaven or hell that Martin and I are ever going to get along? We're just too different.

Martin turned over and glared at me. I glared at him back, trying to figure out which expression would look more threatening.

*This is going to be a nightmare…*

**Guys! Please I desperately need your comments and reviews! Please? Fire away with any thing. PLEASE?**

_**~Misstheatrical~**_


End file.
